


These Boots Were Made for Walkin: Electric Boogaloo

by aliziranCrimson



Series: pastel frens [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Riding, Shoe Kink, Stepping, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: V buys Reyn shoes. Reyn shows her appreciation.





	These Boots Were Made for Walkin: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> so what if we took These Boots Were Made for Walkin and made it super soft and fluffy? you get this! unlike the previous one, this is part of the canon timeline. no AU here.
> 
> also i love how V gives Reyn a confidence boost by having her step on him. amazing.

Reyn is curled up in the middle of their bed reading when V comes in. He’s carrying a little pink frilly bag and grinning ear to ear.

“I bought you something,” he says, sitting down next to her and presenting the bag. This is a common occurence, V loves spoiling his lovers with little gifts.

“What is it?” she asks, closing her book and setting it aside.

“Open it and find out,” V says, bouncing a little in excitement.

Reyn removes the tissue paper and pulls out a pink shoebox. She pulls the top off the box to reveal two glittery pink pumps, complete with pink satin ribbon.

“Do you like them?” V asks.

“They’re beautiful, but,” Reyn says, taking one out of the box.

“But what?” V asks, deflating a little.

“How tall are they?” she asks.

“Six inches, but you walk in heels like a pro, you shouldn’t have a problem. And if you do it’s nothing a little practice won’t fix,” V says.

“I’m not worried about being able to walk in them,” Reyn says.

“Then what’s the problem?” V asks.

“They’re just very tall. Maybe Dean or James will like them better,” she says.

“Dean trips over their Doc Martens and these are about two sizes too big for James. Why are you so worried about how tall they are?” he asks.

“V, I’ll be six foot seven in these,” Reyn says.

“So?”

“That’s… very tall,” she says.

“Amazonian,” V says.

“Too tall for a girl,” she says sadly.

“What? That’s not too tall!” V protests.

“How many women do you know that are 6’7”? Besides me in these,” Reyn asks. V makes a few floundering noises. “Exactly. I’d be taller than you. By a lot.”

“So I can’t think of anyone, big deal! I would gladly let you step on me in those!” V says.

“V-”

“No, I’m serious!” V waits a beat, then he gets a gleam in his eye. “Put them on.”

“V,” Reyn protests.

“I’m dead serious, put them on,” V says, with a tone that says _I’m not giving up until you do_.

Reyn sighs, pulling the other shoe out of the box. She slips them onto her feet, tying the satin ribbon into a bow.

“Happy?” she asks.

“Stand up,” he says.

She hesitates for a moment, then does as she’s asked. She looks forlornly up at the ceiling, touching it easily.

“Now step on me,” V says.

Reyn blushes brightly, looking down at V, “What?”

“Step. On. Me,” he says, and when she hesitates still he gently lifts her foot and places it directly on his crotch. “Here.”

“You can’t be serious,” she says, covering her face.

“As a goddamn heart attack, come on,” he says. She timidly presses down, afraid to press too hard, but it’s not enough. “Harder.”

She presses harder, but still it’s not enough.

“ _Harder_.”

“V I don’t want to hurt you,” she says.

“Hurting me is the point,” V says.

She finally presses down hard enough, and V lets out a deep groan.

“Are you getting off on this?” she asks.

“I’m trying to, if you would just push harder and maybe twist your ankle,” V says.

Reyn complies, pushing just a bit harder and grinding the toe into his groin. She can actually feel him getting hard under her foot. After a moment he lifts her foot again and she thinks she’s done something wrong, but he just readjusts himself so his cock is pointing up in his jeans then puts her foot back down. She presses down again, and he pushes his hips up, moaning as the head of his cock is crushed beneath her toe.

“D-do you like that?” she asks, becoming a bit more emboldened.

“ _Yessss_ ,” he hisses, doubling over as she presses harder to kiss up her leg.

She removes her foot from his crotch, planting it right in the middle of his chest and pushing him back against the bed. She misjudges the distance and hops a little forward, but that just makes V smile endearingly up at her. She strikes an imposing figure, holding down a man that would die on command if he thought it would please her with her sparkly pink foot.

“Intoxicating, isn’t it?” comes from the door.

Both of them look over at the door, where James is standing, watching them with crossed arms.

“H-how long have you been there?” Reyn asks, turning a dark red.

“Long enough, but don’t stop on account of me,” he says. “You should make him worship your foot. After all, you’re the goddess that graced him with it.”

“Yeah, what he said,” V says. “Although I would never presume, my queen.”

“No, he’s right,” Reyn says, mentally putting on her big girl panties. She extends her foot, planting the stiletto heel just below his clavicle, giving him access to the underside. “Lick it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” V says, dragging his tongue up the sole. He turns his head, lavishing the side with licks and kisses, then takes her foot in his hands to kiss along the top, up to her ankle. He looks up at her as he finishes, noting the intense stare she’s giving him, “The other?”

“Oh, right!” Reyn says, snapping out of her gaze. She takes that foot back and gives him the other, and he gives it the same treatment. He looks up to the same intense stare as she watches him.

“What else do you want from me, my queen?” V asks.

“I want to ride you,” she says. V scrambles to undo his belt and pants, scooting back up the bed to give her enough room to crawl on. James moves from the doorway, coming to stand next to her. She’s over a foot taller than he is, and instead of feeling awkward and ashamed, she only feels empowered.

“May I help you undress, my queen?” James asks.

“Yes, you may,” she says. James starts with her shirt, lifting it over her head to reveal her bra, then he unzips her skirt, letting it slip to the floor. Her bra is unhooked and slid down her shoulders, then her panties hit the floor along with her skirt and she steps out of them.

Reyn moves to pull off her shoes but V stops her.

“Leave them,” he says. Reyn crawls onto the bed and up V’s body. She stops just before she gets to his cock, out of his pants and an angry red from her stepping. James crawls on next to her, after stripping down to his own bra and panty set. He kneels beside V, pulling her into a kiss. He holds his hand out to V, who quickly retrieves the lube from the bedside table to hand over to James.

He quickly slicks his fingers, then reaches around to press against her hole. She gasps into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as James penetrates her with one finger. He goes slow, with both his hands and his kisses, more to give V a show than anything. He works up to two fingers, then three, teasing that spot deep inside her. By the time he’s through she’s pushing against him and making needy little noises in the back of her throat.

James pulls his fingers out of her, giving her one last kiss before he turns his attention to V. With the same slick hand he grasps V’s cock, getting it nice and wet for Reyn. He jerks V off just as slow as he worked open Reyn, knowing it’s driving V nuts. Finally he lets go.

“All ready for you, my queen,” he says, sitting back with the intention of getting a show himself.

Reyn crawls up, positioning herself before pushing down to seat herself on V’s cock. Her own hard cock rests against her thigh as she lets herself adjust, then she lifts up just to slide back down. Both Reyn and V let out moans, V’s hands slipping up her legs to rest at her hips. He helps to slide her up and down his cock, letting her go as slow as she wants. This is her show, afterall.

But even she can’t stand the teasing, and soon she’s bouncing in earnest. James lets his hands slide up her chest, cupping and squeezing her breasts. One finds a nipple while his other hand slides back down to fist her cock, giving loose strokes until she’s angling her hips to thrust into his hand with each bounce.

Her eyes slip closed and her head falls back, moaning with each bounce, lost in her own world of pleasure. There are so many hands on her, touching, fondling, worshipping. She’s never felt so alive.

It doesn’t take much more for the pleasure to build to a crescendo, and she spills into James’ hand. V continues to bounce her on his cock a few more times before he’s spilling his own load inside her. Finally her hips still and the hands leave her, her eyes cracking open to look down. V looks a right mess, tank top rucked up and her cum cooling on his stomach. James had lost his panties sometime while her eyes were closed, and he had also stroked himself to completion watching them.

She lifts off of V’s cock, moving to lay next to V. James settles in on the other side, and Reyn finally pulls off her heels.

“Thank you for the shoes,” she says, kissing V’s cheek.

“You’ll wear them?” V asks.

“Of course, I think they might even be my favorites,” she says.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading that, i hope you liked it! much softer than the first one.
> 
> if you liked that, come talk to me on my tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, or check out my OC blog, zads-ocs.tumblr.com!
> 
> okay i love you bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
